Torture or Pleasure
by RomiofAmestria
Summary: Roy decides what it would be like to dip into his sadistic side again; using Ed as his outlet. One-shot.


**~Romi~**

**Warning: This has Mature Content (which is why it's rated 'M')**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs solely to Hiromu Arakawa and whoever she shares it with. The idea for this story was also born from another fanfiction called "Remote Control" by Kikiko.**

**ENJOI**

* * *

><p>Ed squirmed in his seat, cursing what Roy had done to him. <em>"If you take it out I won't have sex with you for a month!"<em> The dark-haired demon had chirped before leaving Ed alone in the bedroom with a miniature vibrator deep within his anal canal.

He shifted again as the thing continued to vibrate, on a thankfully low setting, while Roy sat across the room at his desk. Havoc, Hawkeye, Furey, Breda, and Falman were also in the room doing various things, though, which meant Ed couldn't go over there and either let Roy fuck him or rape the damned man.

Thank the Original Author that military uniforms were baggy...

Everyone jumped, except Ed, as Hughes burst into the room babbling about something that went through one ear and out the other for the blond teen. He didn't care currently, not when that hellish device had been turned up a notch.

The young blond turned a vicious glare on Roy, who was simply smirking at him.

"Hey, Edo, you okay?" Hughes inquired, suddenly acquiring a concerned expression.

"Yup," Ed sighed, "I'm fine. How's Gracia and Elicia doing?" That would deter the glasses-clad man from prodding the subject more...for now.

"They're doing great!" Ed was flashed with photos abruptly and he tuned out everything else.

* * *

><p>Edward finally uttered a small moan as he shifted in his seat again. Everyone had gone to lunch, including Roy, but the damned man still had the control over that damned toy. It was turned up another notch and Ed dragged his hands across the top of the desk as he panted.<p>

"You bastard..." Ed whispered huskily as the vibrator continued to jump on his prostate. His face was hot and so was his body; a thin film of sweat making his skin damp. The blond's hands itched to simply jerk himself off and his hips begged to grind against something. Preferably Roy.

The notch was turned and Ed began to writhe, pressing his forehead against the desk and gasping for breath as it inched higher again.

"You okay?" A deep baritone purred and Ed moved his head just enough to glare at the pyromaniac. He held a small grey box with an antenna on it and a black dial.

"Is that...?" Ed panted, staring at the dial with hazy eyes. It was only halfway!

Roy easily turned the dial another notch and Ed moaned again before grabbing the man's jacket and pulling him down for deep kiss. His lust and pleasure sky-rocketed as Roy laid him on the desk and turned the dial up the entire way. Ed cried out in ecstasy, unable to keep quiet, as his hips bucked into Roy's. He began biting at the man's neck and sucking hard at random intervals.

Roy remained calm, but let Ed do as he needed to while the older man began undressing the young blond. Ed was soon laid out before Roy with only his white button-up shirt remaining, still needy and on an adrenaline high with the vibrator humming and working as hard as it could. Roy slid his pants open and easily spread Ed's legs apart, not that it stopped the boy's bucking hips, as he gently tugged on the vibrator's drawstring while positioning himself at Ed's entrance.

"I might just leave you can't do what the vibrator could..." Ed murmured, watching him with lustful eyes. Roy's stomach suddenly lurched at the thought that Ed was implying that a toy was better than "The Ecstasy" himself!

"I'm not that old, Ed," Roy scoffed, "I can do much better than a vibrator."

"We'll see then, huh?" The blond breathed as Roy turned the dial around and pulled the toy out before thrusting himself in.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did all that..." Roy panted as he laid on the floor. Ed was beside him, drunken by pleasure and very dizzy.<p>

"So much better than your toy..." Ed replied, "I didn't think you could do it."

"I'm the best of the best; there's no way a toy's gonna beat me...!" Roy protested and sat up slowly, "We need to clean up though. Hawkeye will soon figure out that assignment was a wild goose chase and gather everyone back."

"Yeah." Ed nodded and attempted to stand, only to fall against Roy, "I don't think I can stand..."

Roy sighed, "I can see that. Just...stay here, I think I have some wipes in my desk."

"Alright...I'll just...sit here then..." Roy returned less than a minute later with the wet wipes and handed the box to Ed, who took several and began wiping himself down as Roy did the same.

"You have an air freshener?" Ed asked as he began to notice the scent of semen and false lemon fragrance mixing.

"Yeah." Roy nodded and grabbed the wipe box while Ed slipped on his boxers, pants, boots, and buttress before throwing the wipes in a trash bin by Roy's desk. The older man hid the wipes away again and grabbed Hawkeye's air freshener, quickly spraying it throughout the room before throwing Ed his jacket, which he cleaned quickly. The young teen couldn't be wearing something with both his and Roy's semen on it, even if he wanted too...

They both sat down and pretended to resume their work as they had been before lunch just as Hawkeye strode into the room with their co-workers in tow.

Everyone, except Ed and Roy, paused and sniffed the air before returning to their seats and proceeding with paperwork, betting, and smoking. Hawkeye kept a suspicious eye on the two original men in the room though...

She gained confirmation to her suspicions as Roy smirked, Ed blushed, and a barely audible humming began again.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: You should read Remote Control (by Kikiko), it's actually quite good. So if you liked this, read that. Anyway, thanks for reading! If there are any grammatical or spelling errors that I didn't catch, feel free to point them out to me!**

**R&R**

**~Romi~**


End file.
